Coming Home
by llexperbugll
Summary: A queen is to stand alone. But she is no queen. And she is not alone.
1. The Girls

_Vidi mundi_

_Actum est omnibus_

_Si mihi nunc crustulam_

_Diamondes , praeclarum_

_Et nunc Bel Aerem_

_Calidum aestate noctes , midum julli_

_Et cum feris in aeternum_

_Insanis diebus , lumina civitatis_

_Via ut parvulus esses in me ludere_

"Are you ready Your Majesty?" I hear from behind me. I stop singing and turn towards my right hand. "I'm always ready, I'm the queen." He laughed and helped me stand up, grabs my parasol, and opened the doors for me. "Where would I be without you, Jellal?" I ask him. He smiles. "In a ditch, Lucy." He replies. The guards are lined up down the hall, there to protect me. "The daughters have requested you in the garden." He opens up my parasol and hands it to me. "Thank you." I walk down the hall, the guards bowing as I pass them. The garden outside is always so bright in the midmorning. I'm so glad Jellal grabbed my parasol. I approach my two lovely daughters who are sitting at a small table, having a tea party with their dolls. "Good morning, Darlings." I sit down in between them as they hug me.

"Can you tell us the story again, Mama?" Laila, the blonde one, asks. "Which one?" There were so many stories I had told them, there was no way to keep track of which one they wanted to hear. Lana scoots closer to me." The one about dad." She answers. Ah, That story. "Okay, Are you ready?" They both nod. "I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew right away. And, as the years went on, things got more difficult and we were faced with more obstacles. I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had in the beginning. He was charismatic, magnetic, electric. And everybody knew him. When he walked in, every woman's head turned. Everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid. This mix of a man who couldn't contain himself, I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way, I understood him. And I loved him…And I still love him."

Lana stood up "When I find him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" I giggled. "And why would you do that?" I asked her. "Because he left you! He left us!" I put my hand on her cheek. "No, I left him." "You did?" Laila asks. "Yes, because I had a duty here, as queen. So I had to leave. He did break my heart, but he didn't mean to." "More like he didn't know." I hear from behind me. I turn around to find Levy, with her pet trotting in behind her. Jellal helped me stand up and I hugged her. "Hello Lu-chan. Hey girls!" I smiled. " Hi auntie Lev!" the girls said and then went back to their tea party. "What brings you here?" I ask. She looks at me excitedly and replies.

"Raum did it!"


	2. The Past

**Hello!**

**Sorry about the wait but my wifi got turned off. But I've had more time which means a ****longer chapter!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

~ 7 years ago ~

You entered the guild like always, sat in the usual seat, and ordered your usual smoothie. Except today wasn't a normal day. Last night you had done something you regretted, and you needed to set something straight.

Lucy Heartifillia was in love with Natsu Dragneel. And last night he had come to you, drunk as a skunk, and you made love. You had wanted your first time to be special and memorable, but life had a different plan for her. A terrible plan.

"You alright, Lu-chan?" You hear off to your right. You turn your head to her and smile. "Yeah, I'm alright!" You're lying. You're terrified. But you can't let her know that. "Alright! Hey, did you wake up….I don't know…weird? This morning?" She asked. Now that you think about it, you did feel weird. Almost lighter. "…yeah. But I'm sure it's just something about today, nothing bad. Today will be like every other day." You answered.

She smiled and nodded then went to sit in her seat and read. You turn to your smoothie and keep thinking about how you're going to tell him. How ARE you going to tell him? You could just be straightforward? No, you don't have the guts. What are you going to- "Hey Luce!" You jump. "Natsu! You scared me!" You scream at him. "Yeah yeah, sorry. Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asks. Maybe you don't have to figure out what to say. Maybe he'll say it for you."yeah, sure." He pulls you into the back hallway.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a…ring? You start tearing up and smiling like an idiot. "Do you think Lis will like it?" He asks.

.

.

.

"Yeah…..she'll love it." You answer, just staring into space. Your heart has been destroyed and there is nothing left. You walk away from him. You need to be away from him. You start walking towards the doors. You're leaving.

You feel light again, like you're not even walking. "Lu-lucy. How are you doing that?" you hear Mirajane say. You turn to ask her what she was talking about but you noticed something about yourself. You're not on the ground. You're floating in midair. "What….WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Your body flies across the room. "Lucy!" You hear Erza say. You are flung into the opposite wall and dragged up.

"AHHHH!" You hear across the room. It's Levy. She's being pulled up into the air by her shirt. She flies into the bar and sinks to the ground. Wendy rushes over to her. You start feeling woozy. You look down and realize that you got flung onto a sharp iron wall decoration. You spit out blood. "HELP!" you cry out hoarsely, but no one can get you down. You're too high up.

As you hang there, you think. You think about what you would've done differently. Your vision is impaired now. Everything is blurred shapes and colors. You can barely make out what looks like Juvia being picked up then her head being slammed into the table. You feel whatever hurled you pick you up and drag you out. You look to your left and right and see Juvia and Levy are being dragged with you. You pass out.

You woke up some time later, still injured badly, at some sort of well in the middle of the forest. Great, this is how you die. Some invisible son of a bitch is going to drown you and your friends in a well. The monster dangles you over the well. You can't move anything so all you can do is look down at it. There's no water in it. It just keeps going down until the sunlight can't light it up. It drops you.

You feel the wind rush past you as you fall. When will it end? You feel like you've been falling forever. Everything is dark now. You try to look around but it's all black. You feel like you're floating in oblivion. But you see light below you. You are so tired, and you can't move. You wonder what kind of place you'll fall into. But you realize that you'll die anyway. A fall from this height would kill anyone. The light gets closer and you brace for impact. You kind of wish there was water so it would've drowned you. Drowning would be better than this. You hit the light and you pop up out of another well. You crash into the earth. You aren't dead but that didn't help the wounds that you already have.

You lay there in pain as you see Levy and Juvia spring up. How are you still alive? How are you still holding on? Why do you choose now to ask these questions? You feel yourself being picked up and carried. Whatever it is, it doesn't want you to know what it is just yet. You look up at the sun. It's…blue? Nope, that can't be right. The land isn't being lit up in a blue light so how is that possible? You realize that it's probably just you being delirious from the massive amount of brain damage you've endured.

It's walking you through a forest of fully grown stark red trees. But it's summer. You blame it on the multiple concussions again and decide to try and wake up the girls. "…..Levy….." you say but it comes out as a hoarse whisper. Looks like you can't speak, move, or make sense of anything right now.

You're so screwed.


	3. The Aftermath

Whatever it was kept dragging you past the red forest and into some kind of field. At least the grass wasn't some weird color. Your mind might be going back to normal. You look up. Nope, it's still blue. "ughhhh…" you hear. You look over a Juvia, she's waking up. Her hair was stuck to the side of her head where there was a huge blood clot and her clothes were dragged down. "he…hello?" She could barely say.

You hear her sob."Gray-sama?...GRAY-SAMA?!" Her sobs become louder. "Juvia?..." you ask for her. "Lucy!" she exclaims. You try to say something but you erupt into a coughing fit. The monster stops and puts the three of you down. You look over and see the air ripple like water, and you see it. And you see everything.

It's a dragon.

A goddamn dragon.

Its scales look like amethysts glittering in the sun light. You don't say anything, neither does Juvia. Levy is still out cold, you hope she's alright. It stares at you. You don't know if it's from seeing a dragon or the blood loss but you pass out.

You wake up at different times, some during the day and some during the night. You see different things and different people during these times. You finally wake up for sure some time in the morning, some doctor looking dude standing above you and writing in a clipboard. "Good Morning, Your Majesty. I'm going to do some tests now, is that okay? "You guessed he was supposed to help you so you nodded your head. Don't know why he called you 'Your Majesty' though. He flashed a light in your eyes a couple times and snaps his fingers.

"You're still a bit disorientated, probably from the lack of blood, but you should feel better in a day or two." He says as he walks away. "You'll be moved to your room for rest and relaxation." You see Juvia waddle in, her head covered in bandages. "Lucy! Juvia is glad to see that you are awake!" She exclaims. "whe….what's going on?" The doctor laughs. "Ah! Her first coherent sentence" He wrote something down again. Juvia smiled. "Don't worry! Juvia was told that everything will be explained by Igneel soon."

You nod. "…..wait…..IGNEEL?!" You hear a booming laughter. A tall, muscular, brown haired man walked in. " I see you've heard about me before!" He said. Juvia smiled at him. "Hello again, Igneel-san." She said. You just sat there absentmindedly and stared at him. Igneel. THE Igneel. He was just standing there like nothing was weird.

"so…..you're really Igneel? Like Natsu's dad, Igneel?" He nodded. "Yeah. Juvia-chan has been telling me stories about him and Fairy Tail. My boy's a real hero!" He exclaims and sits next to Juvia. "You two seem very close." You say as you sit up carefully. "Yes, well, Juvia has had time to meet everyone because she was waiting for Lucy-san and Levy-san…..Lucy-san has been asleep for many days." You stare at her. "I have?" You ask. She nods.

"Juvia has met all of the dragons here. Igneel-san, Grandine-san, Metallicana-san. The doctor here is a dragon too, his name is Raum. I don't know much about him bu-" She was cut off by Levy coughing harshly. Raum sat her up as she coughed up something long and stringy and it looked like flesh. He pulled the rest out and laid her back down. He threw out whatever it was and tucked her in.

"What was that?" you ask him. He sighs and turns to you. "When Skaidrum attacked her, she was thrown against glass bottles and ended up swallowing a lot of glass pieces. The thing I just pulled out of her was a large piece of flesh that had been shaven off by the glass. She's been coughing them up for a while now but she'll heal up in some time." He turned to her and ran a hand over her head.

You nod." At least she'll be okay…" You say. "…SKAIDRUM?" you scream/ask. He laughs again. Raum stands next to me. "You know you're lucky. If that puncture was any lower it would have hurt the baby." You stare at him. "What. Baby?" You ask him. "Yes, congratulations. It's a bit early but your hormone levels have shown that you are pregnant."

You freeze. Oh no, you knew instantly who the father is. And he was going to propose to another girl. "I can't be a mother! You have to take us back to Magnolia." I plead to him. Igneel closes his eyes in sorrow. Juvia puts a hand on his shoulders. "Juvia will explain this." She turns to you. "Lucy-san, we can't go back to Magnolia. The magic in the well was very little and now it has run out.

You start to cry. "We can't go home…..ever?" Juvia nods sadly, a few tears running down her face. You put your head in your hands. "…..why?...why us?...WHY US?! WHY WHERE WE BROUGHT HERE?!" You start to sob. Igneel puts a hand on your shoulder and you look up at him.

"Because you are Her Royal Highness Luciala Heartifillia, Queen of the Dragons."


	4. The Well

**WHOO! We're back. Bring on the feelings.**

~Present~

Lucy was storming to Raum's office. After 7 years in the Draco Galaxia, He has finally done it. They can go back now. They can finally go back to Earthland. You slam the doors open "is it true?" you ask. Before he can answer, you stomp over to him. "Is. It. TRUE?!" you grab his collar. He smiles nervously. "Ha ha, Your Majesty, You're going to have to be more specific. What is supposed to be true?" he asks. You let him go. "The well." You say as you start pacing.

"is it true that you have made it work?" He stops smiling. "well, yes, but it's unstable." You stop pacing and turn to him. "what do you mean unstable?" You ask with an icy glare. You weren't really mad at him but he was a good failsafe. "It's working but I don't know if it…..well…works." Levy walked in. "I'll explain." She stands in front of you. "The well has magic flowing through it but we don't know if it is safe to travel through."

You smile again. "So there's a chance it may be working?" You ask them. Raum smiles sadly. "Yes, but there's also a chance that it doesn't." Your smile fades. "Okay, so how do we test this?" You ask. Levy raises her hand. "I will be traveling through it." You stare at her. "But there's a possibility it could liquefy you or turn you into pudding!" She smiles. "I'm just going to have to take that chance."

Jellal bursts in with the girls. "Mama, whats going on? Laila asks. Levy smiled "I'm gonna find a way to get you guys

You fight her the whole way to the well. You want to get home but you don't want it on Levy's blood. But she is dead set on doing this. Once there, she ties a rope to her waist. Raum ties the other end to his own wrist and gets a good standing. "Alright, I'm ready." He says. Levy sits on the edge.

She jumps.

A tear slips out of your eye. The rope tightens. "Raum, pull it up now" You say to him. He nods and tugs on it but it doesn't come up. You run over and help him pull but there's still resistance on the other side. Then the rope snaps and it pulls up quickly. With no Levy on the other end. Raum drops to the ground. You start crying.

You wanted to get home, this is your fault.


	5. Not A Chapter: The Chaptering

I am really sorry about not uploading. My Microsoft Word went haywire and I didn't know how to fix it. Hopefully I'll be able to get it back or find a replacement.  
>Again, SO SORRY! <div> 


End file.
